


Dear My Love

by Blue_yoshi1280



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_yoshi1280/pseuds/Blue_yoshi1280
Summary: So I wrote this one night when I was craving affection more then I usually do. So with that being said please enjoy the writing of a sappy lesbian longing to spend time with her future lover. I'd also like to mention this is A LOT different than my usual writing style





	Dear My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something here so please have mercy if the formting and tags are weird

I've always dreamed of our first kiss, your soft hand resting on my cheek as you pull my lips onto your soft pink ones. The little spark I'd get once they'd meet and the complete bliss that'd come soon after. Then maybe after we part I'd go in for another kiss just because I couldn't get enough of the taste of your lipstick covered lips the first time or maybe perhaps just to feel how soft your lips felt resting on mine. Whatever the case may be, I know I'd want to do it over and over again until I'm wearing your pretty red lipstick. And I'm sure if we're to continue to kiss long enough I'd soon be my favorite pass time when we're alone together.

The reason I say alone is, my shyish nature tends to seep out when it comes to showing public intimacy. Now I don't mind the little pecks on the cheek or the intertwining of our hands as we walk around, no I have no problem with that. The problem arises when you desire to taste my lips in public. The staring, the pointing, and the talking makes me uncomfortable and only feeds the demons inside my mind. The demons whom I wish never resided there in the first place. 

My mind also tends to wonder about the thoughts of how your soft lips would feel peppering kisses all around my neck and how your equally soft hand would feel tangled up inside my short messy hair or underneath my chin as it helped keep it facing up right. My mind also wonders if your neck is as soft as your lips and hands, and how you'd look with love marks all over your neck. Love marks which I left on you to show how much I adore and love you, and perhaps maybe you'd give me some of my own. Maybe It's be to get back at me for what I did to you or, to also show your admiration for me. Love marks which I'd hope no one would see to save the embarrassment of people's stares or questions.

My embarrassment would not stem from being with you, heavens no, It'd stem from all the crude and harsh teasing that'd come out of my friends mouths. Although they may be some of the most kindest and accepting people I've come across, they most certainly have a taste for poking fun right where it hurts.

I pray that when we'd be done having our fun, we'd lay down close to one another and just lay in silence. The type of silence that doesn't suffocate the two of us in the room, the type of silence that is conforming and warm. I'd also pray that you'll intertwin your fingers into my mess bird nest like hair and just rake them across it just the way you know I enjoy as I rest my head in the nook of your neck inhaling your toxic scent. And perhaps if I'm lucky enough you'll spend the night next to me as we fall asleep in a loving embrace only to wake up the following morning to your adorable giggling. 

I always dream about that day but alas I must wait for you my love. I must sleep alone in my bed with no one to keep me warm or to keep me company. Alone in my dark room full of sorrow and despair of ever feeling your warmth and light next to me. To not being able to wake up to your sweet giggling first thing in the morning. I long for the day faith allows us to spend one night together alone just to be showered with each other's divine presence and love. So for now I must say goodnight to you every night we are apart until I am finally blessed with the chance of saying it to you in person...


End file.
